


Adventures at Hoenn Pokemon Academy

by PokemonFan69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Breast Fucking, Bullying, Cheating, Cuckolding, Day At The Beach, Death Threats, Detention, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Forced Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Harems, High School, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Fights, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pool Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realization, References to the Beatles, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sloppy Seconds, Social Anxiety, Summer, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickle Fights, True Love, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan69/pseuds/PokemonFan69
Summary: The adventures of Ash Ketchum at Hoenn Pokemon Academy. He will fall in love, get crushed on, help his friends get together, get cucked, cuck him back, get into some awkward situations, lose his virginity, be the victim of a harem, get a girlfriend while trying to get decent grades! Main ship will be Ash x Lillie (AureliaShipping).Other ships include: Lillie x Paul, Misty x Tracey, Misty x Gary, May x Ash, May x Drew, Serena x Ash, Mallow x Ash, Dawn x Ash and probs some more.





	1. A New Student

It felt like just another regular tutor period at the Hoenn Pokemon Academy. Ash Ketchum bopped his head to his music as the sun shone on his tanned face. The class around him were so engrossed in their conversations that they didn’t notice the smart blonde haired girl walk into the room. At last their tutor, Professor Sycamore put his hand up for silence. 

“Class, may I have your attention please!” He shouted. The noise died down. “That means you Paul! Anyway, I would like to introduce a new student, Lillie Aether to our tutor group. Please make her feel welcome.” 

“She’s cute.” Ash whispered to his best buddy, Brock Harrison, who happened to be sitting next to him. 

“Now, I need somebody to show Lillie around the school. Any volunteers?” The class was silent. Nobody put their hand up. Lillie blushed with embarrassment. Then the Professor made eye contact with Ash. He smiled. “Ash, please show Lillie around the school.” Ash sighed, he quite content doing nothing, listening to his music. He got up and Lillie was able to see him for the first time. He was a tall, slender young man with soft brown eyes. Underneath those eyes were two ‘z’ shaped scars, which made Lillie wonder where he got them from. His uniform, (consisting of a white shirt and tie) was extremely messy, along with his untidy attire, his hair, which was dark as Mt. Moon at night, looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in months. Lillie honestly found him quite attractive. Ash finally made his way up to the student. 

He looked at her for a second and then said,

“You ready, um… Lillie is it?” Lillie nodded. His voice was quite deep. Ash got the door for her and the two walked out the class together, as Ash left, he could hear the noise of his classmates begin again. “Well, we might as well start here at the lockers. This is where we put our stuff, if you ask somebody, you should be able to get one of your own.” Lillie kept silent. “You're not much of a talker are you?” Lillie blushed. 

“Oh… sorry. I’m just a bit shy that’s all. It’s my first day in Hoenn.” Lillie apologised. 

“It’s alright, I was nervous on my first day too. But I made some great friends.” Ash comforted. 

“Are these the classrooms?” Lillie asked, pointing to a row of oak doors. 

“Yup. There are different rooms for different subjects. Don’t worry, I’ll show which is which.” The tall boy chuckled. Lillie smiled, this guy was quite nice. Ash looked towards Lillie. She was pretty. Her hair was a light blonde, almost white. She had glistening emerald eyes and her skin was extremely pale. She had long, hairless slender legs, which were covered up by stockings. She wore a black skirt, according to the girl’s school uniform along with a neat shirt and tie. Although Ash tried hard not to notice, he could help noticing Lillie’s large chest size. Ash and Lillie continued walking until they arrived at the women's toilets. 

“Are these the toilets?” Ash nodded. “Hold on, I need to go.” Ash watched the beautiful young lady opened the door to the ladies room and disappear. The bell rang indicating it was break. Ash was tempted to leave Lillie as he saw some of his friends go past, but he didn’t want to leave her alone in a school she was new to. He waited for a couple minutes, some of the other girls gave him weird looks, he was standing outside the ladies bathroom after all. At last Lillie came back. “Oh Ash, you waited for me. That’s so sweet of you.” Ash blushed. 

“I’ll show you outside, I’ll introduce you to my friends!” Ash was about to set of when somebody got in his way. 

“Oh hey Ashy boy.” A certain purple haired punk taunted. 

“Go away Paul.” Ash huffed. Paul smirked. 

“Who’s this, your girlfriend?” Paul laughed, pointing at Lillie. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just new and I'm showing her around! Now get out of my way!” Ash attempted to push his way through Paul, but to no avail.

“Well if she’s not your girlfriend, how about we get something to eat sometime, lil lady?” Paul asked. Lillie blushed. 

“That’s awfully kind of you.” Lillie murmured, holding her head down.

“A shy one eh? See you later lil lady.” Paul walked off, sniggering. 

“Who was that?” Lillie trembled. 

“Huh, that was Paul, he’s a dickhead, don’t worry about him. Come on.” Ash and Lilie walked off together and out of the building. Lillie followed the boy until they arrived at where a group of people were sitting. “Everyone, this is Lillie!” “Lillie this is Misty.”

“Hiya.” A feisty red-head said from where she was sitting on the soft grass. 

“This is Tracey, he’s an artist.” Ash declared. 

“Hey Lillie.” A dark haired boy smiled, notepad and pencil in hand.

“And this is Brock, my best buddy.” Ash introduced. 

“You must be Lillie, Ash thinks you’re cute.” Ash flushed a deep shade of red.

“Moving on! That’s May, Serena and Mallow.” The three girls waved. 

“Hi everyone.” Lillie smiled weakly, she had never made this many friends at once. It was all so overwhelming. “Um… I didn’t bring any lunch.” She told Ash, looking quite concerned. 

“You can share mine!” Ash said kindly, Misty was flabbergasted, Ash never shared his food. 

As Ash and Lillie shared lunch, Misty whispered,

“Ash seems to be hitting it off well with the new girl” Brock and Tracey agreed as they heard the couple laughing together. At last, the bell went, indicating it was time for the next lesson. 

“I’ll show you to Biology.” Ash said, helping her up. 

“No need, I’ll do it.” Paul interrupted, taking Lillie’s arm. “We’re in the same class you know.” Ash felt his temperature rise as he watched Lillie and Paul walk off together. Lillie was quite surprised at being taken away like that, but Paul was taking her to her next class so she didn’t complain. 

“What's wrong Ash?” Mallow asked, noticing his expression. 

“Nothing.” Was his reply and he walked to his next class by himself. 


	2. Tracey's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds out a secret that Tracey doesn't want anyone to know. Lillie makes friends with Paul. Ash is jealous.

Ash didn’t see much of Lillie for the next two lessons. Although he just met her, he was missing her dreadfully. He didn’t want to think about the stuff Paul was talking about his new friend. 

Ash walked into his next class, the Ethics of Pokemon Evolution. He saw that Tracey had already taken a seat, he of course, was doodling in his notepad. 

“Hey Trace, whatcha drawing?” Ash asked, poking his head over his shoulder. 

“Nothing.” Tracey quickly closed his notepad. Ash was confused, all he saw was a flash of orange, similar to Misty’s hair color. Ash moved on and sat down next to May. 

“Hey Ash. Uhm… have you noticed how Tracey has been acting weird lately? May greeted. 

“Hmm. Your right. I just went over to talk to him and he seemed a bit… skittish.” 

“I think he’s in love…” May observed, turning her head to where the brown haired artist was sitting. 

“With who?” Ash questioned, not really sure who Tracey had his eye on. 

“Misty.” Ash thought for a moment. Tracey had been spending more time with the red head. “You think we should get them together? I think Misty likes him too.” 

“You think? How should we do it?” Ash smiled, he knew how much May liked to get her friends together.

“Well, let's say we’re all meeting up at a romantic cafe, and we don’t show up, leaving Misty and Tracey all alone, to talk about their feelings!” Ash cringed as May exaggerated that last word. At last Professor Birch walked into the room with his Totodile behind him and the lesson began. 

  
  
  


**After Lessons**

“Um… Tracey… do you like Misty?” Ash asked his friend. Tracey blushed. 

“Well… I… oh… I do… but please don’t tell anybody.” Tracey mumbled. 

  
“Ever thought of asking her out?” 

“Well, ever thought about asking Serena out? Or Mallow? Or that new girl?” Tracey began to speed walk away, clearly embarrassed.

Ash sighed. 

“Hey Ash!” A cute voice called, Lillie ran up next to her new friend. 

“Oh, hiya Lillie. How was your first day?” 

“It was good. I might get used to this.” She smiled sweetly. Ash felt a tingle down his spine as she did. 

“Uhm… how was Paul… did he insult you much?” Ash thought back to when Paul had dragged the blonde haired beauty away from him at break.

“He was actually quite nice.” 

“... Really…?” Ash was confused. Just then, the very boy walked up to them. 

“Hey Lillie.” He flirted. 

“What do you want Paul!?” Ash grumbled. 

“Just come to speak to Lillie.” He taunted. Ash recoiled. The three made awkward conversation, things were getting heated between Ash and Paul. 

“You know we have P.E tomorrow, Lillie? Remember to bring your kit.” Ash reminded. 

“Oh, thanks for the reminder.” Lillie grinned as she opened her brand new locker. Ash noticed that her locker was next to his. He smiled.

“Cya tomorrow Lillie.” Ash waved goodbye. 

“Bye!” 

  
  


**Back at Ash’s House**

Ash fell onto his bed, he was tired from another day at school. As he fell slowly asleep, he thought about his new friend, and how pretty she was. He wondered if he had a crush on her… 

_ “No, that's wrong. I hardly know her. But she is kinda hot though… uhh what am I thinking?! Oh, I'll think about it in the morning.” _


	3. P.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie ponders. Ash blushes. Tracey pulls. Paul is a dick.

Chapter Three - P.E 

Lillie was lost in thought as she made her way down the road, her bag round her shoulder. She was thinking about Ash. Every time she thought about him, she found herself in a sweat. She had never thought this way about a boy before. He was so nice. But then again, there was Paul. A hunk who showed clear interest in her. She thought back to how good she felt when they were alone in Biology class yesterday. Paul was sexy, charming and good looking. Ash, on the other hand was kind, tall and cute. 

Before long, she found herself at the front gates of school, she adjusted her tie and tucked her shirt into her skirt. Then she saw Ash. She decided to make her move. 

“Ash, wait up!” She called. 

“Oh hey Lillie.” Ash gave a goofy smile which sent a tingle down Lillie’s spine. Ash felt his temperature rise and went a deep shade of red as he felt Lillie hold his hand. 

“Can you show me where the P.E hall is?”

“S… sure.” Ash bleated. Lillie’s palm was so soft and cold. Ash and Lillie walked hand in hand down the corridor until Ash came to a halt. “Hold on, I need to get something.” He opened his locker and took a funny looking case out. 

“You play guitar?! Aw.” Lillie’s eyes sparkled, the guitar was her favorite instrument. “What songs can you play?” 

“Not much. I know a few songs, mainly songs I like.” Ash answered as their hands rejoined again. 

“Can you play to me later?” Lillie pleaded. 

“Oh… of course.” Ash blushed again, nobody actively wanted to hear his guitar apart from his own mother. Finally they came out another door, here they walked across the field for a bit until they arrived at a large red-brick building. “Well… here it is.” Just then, Paul walked out of the two front glass doors and made his way towards the couple. 

“Alright Ashy boy? Hey Lillie.” Ash cringed. “Got your stupid guitar again have you?” He sneered, observing the large strange looking case around his shoulder. 

“It’s not stupid.” Ash mumbled. Paul then noticed that Ash and Lillie were holding hands. He glared at Ash and walked away, bumping into him purposely. He walked into the P.E hall, as it was the first lesson. At last the bell went and Ash and Lillie walked into the P.E hall themselves. 

“Cya later.” Lillie smiled as she went into the girl’s changing room. 

“Bye.” Ash let out a weak smile. Ash walked down towards the boys changing room. He opened the door. There were Tracey and Misty, going at it with their tongues. Ash stared for a minute. He coughed in order to attract their attention. 

“OH! Ash! I didn’t see you there.” Tracey almost died. 

“Right… I didn’t… um… know that… uhm.” Ash stuttered, watching Tracey and Misty get up and walk out of the room. “Yeah… bye.” Ash sat down on one of the benches, it wasn’t long before the other boys poured into the room. Gary, Brock, Ritchie, Clemont, Drew, Tracey, Paul, Todd, Kiawe and others began to get changed. It was then that Ash realised he had forgotten his kit.  _ “Shit.” _ He thought, walking out of the room, leaving his bag and guitar quite idiotically unattended. He swung the bright red doors open and sat glumly on a bench, again waiting for the others and the game to begin. Suddenly, a crowd of girls burst into the hall. Ash felt like a bit of a creep, staring at all those girls in their P.E kits. He spotted Lillie and she waved at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Ash waved back. 

“So. Been fitting in alright?” May asked Lillie, tying her hair up. 

“Yes. Made some good friends already: Misty, Tracey, Paul, Ash…” She extended the last word a bit to much. May squinted. 

“Do you like him?”

“Who? Ash? No, no, no! Just… as… a friend!” Lillie blushed. They both looked at the tall, raven-haired boy. He had his head on his hands and his arms rested on his legs. 

“You sure?” May quizzed. 

“Well, he is a little cute… BUT PLEASE DON’T TELL HIM THAT.” As the boys came into the room, the whistle blew indicating the start of the game. It was dodgeball. Ash chuckled to himself as he saw Paul being destroyed by Misty and May. He was so shit at dodgeball. Well then again, he wasn’t very good at the game either, dodgeball is hard when your one of the tallest people in the class.

“Whatcha ladies talking about?” Serena asked, throwing a ball towards Brock and missed.

“...Nothing.” Lillie answered. 

“We were actually talking about Ash.” May confirmed. 

“Ash! He’s such a dreamboat, right?” Serena swooned. 

“I know Lillie likes him, don’t you?” May laughed.

“Well… I… um… uhm.” 

“Well, who cares anyways, he’s going to be mine!” Serena taunted. Lillie frowned. 

“Don’t worry about her, Lillie. She’s a bit of an attention seeker. Anyway, I think Ash would prefer a quiet, more reserved girl like you over a loud and obnoxious girl like Serena.” May comforted. Lillie sighed, she now had a rival. 

Suddenly, a ball was pelted at her temple at maximum speed. Ash threw his head up as he heard a faint scream. Lillie had been knocked over and thrown a few yards across the hall. A group of girls crowded round her.

“Lillie?” Ash cried, running towards the girl, pushing away the crowd. “You okay?” Lillie nodded.

“Yeah... just a bit shocked… thanks for caring…” Suddenly a ball was thrown at Ash, sending him tumbling down on Lillie’s body. Their faces met. Their lips were mere inches away from each other. Ash stared into her eyes for a moment and got himself up. 

“Uhm… sorry.” Ash stuttered, helping her up from the floor. Lillie brushed the hair from her face and blushed wildly. Ash got hit by two more balls. “Ow. Ow.” 

“... Thanks.” Lillie flushed. She was still in shock, she thought Ash was going to kiss her. As Ash sat back down, Lillie felt somebody nudge her. 

“Feeling dizzy?.” May teased. 


	4. Ash's Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash plays his guitar for Lillie. Serena warns Lillie.

“Hey, haven’t seen my guitar anywhere?” Ash asked Brock. 

“Nope.” Ash looked all around the changing room. Nothing. 

“Maybe someone took it by mistake. Huh.” Ash sighed. He walked out of the changing room, and out of the hall, with no guitar. Suddenly he noticed a large group of people outside the hall. 

“MY GUITAR!?” Ash cried, as he saw Paul, Gary and Trip throwing and catching his guitar in the air to each other. “PAUL, GIVE IT BACK!” 

“What, this?” Paul taunted, throwing the case towards Trip. Luckily, Ash was much taller than Trip and he snatched the guitar out of his hands. 

“Fuck off.” Ash mumbled. 

“What was that Ashy boy?! Someone getting angry?!” Ash gritted his teeth as he heard a crowd of people laugh behind him. God he hated Paul. He made his way towards where his friends were sitting. Lillie’s head rose as she saw him arrive. 

“Hey everyone, Ash is going to play guitar for us!” She smiled sweetly. Suddenly Ash felt better. 

“Oh yeah. I’d forgotten you play guitar.” Serena said. 

“Come on play then!” May cried. Ash got the guitar out of its case and begun to tune it. 

“Really good!” Brock listened. 

“I haven’t started yet. I’m just tuning it.” At last, Ash was done and he strum a few notes. “Right. Here we go... um… this is Here Comes The Sun. By the Beatles. He played the first few notes, he was a bit shaky, it was his first time playing to an audience. He got used to it soon enough and began to play a bit more smoothly. He began to sing:

_ ♫  _ _ Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say  _

_ It's all right  _ _ ♫ _

_ ♫  _ _ Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_ Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  _ _ ♫  _

As Ash continued to sing, Lillie realized what a beautiful voice he had.

_ ♫  _ _ Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  _ _ ♫  _

Other students and even some of the teachers crowded around Ash to hear him play. Except Paul and his gang.

_ ♫ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ♫ _

_ ♫ Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_ Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear ♫  _

_ ♫ Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say  _

_ It's all right ♫ _

_ ♫ Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun. _

_ It's all right  _

_ It's all right ♫ _

As Ash strum the final notes. He looked up to see a massive group of people around him. He blushed. 

“...Ash… that was beautiful…” Lillie whispered, with a few tears running down her face. Suddenly there was a round of applause for Ash. He went even more red. 

“...T...thanks.” He was quite overwhelmed himself. The crowd died down as Ash put his guitar back into its case. 

“You know he wrote that song for me right?” Serena lyingly boasted. 

“What are you talking about. George Harrison wrote this song in 1969.” Lillie argued. Ash popped his head up. 

“Hey Lillie, you like The Beatles too? You should come round someday and we can just hang out and listen to their music.”

“I… would love that Ash.” Lillie blushed. Serena sniffed as the bell went for the next lesson. 

  
  


As Serena and Lillie walked towards their next classroom, the honey haired girl bumped into her.

“You better stay away from Ash. He’s mine.” Serena hushed aggressively. Lillie stared worried as she began to speed walk to her next class. 

  
  
  



End file.
